1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to virtual computer systems, and, in particular, to a system and method for generating a checkpoint for an active virtual machine and for executing a virtual machine from a previously generated checkpoint.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advantages of virtual machine technology have become widely recognized. Among these advantages is the ability to run multiple virtual machines on a single host platform. This makes better use of the capacity of the hardware, while still ensuring that each user enjoys the features of a “complete,” isolated computer.
The advantages of various types of checkpointing are also widely recognized, such as providing a backup of some aspect of a computer system and providing the ability to revert back to a previously generated checkpoint to undo changes to some aspect of a computer system or to recover from a failure affecting the computer system. One particular use of checkpointing that is advantageous is to capture the state of a long-running computation, so that, if the computation fails at some point, it can be resumed from the checkpointed state, instead of having to restart the computation from the beginning.
This invention relates to the generation and use of checkpoints for a virtual machine within a virtual computer system. Accordingly, virtual machine technology and checkpointing technology are both discussed below.
General Virtualized Computer System
As is well known in the field of computer science, a virtual machine (VM) is a software abstraction—a “virtualization”—of an actual physical computer system. FIG. 1 illustrates, in part, the general configuration of a virtual computer system 700, including a virtual machine 200, which is installed as a “guest” on a “host” hardware platform 100.
As FIG. 1 shows, the hardware platform 100 includes one or more processors (CPUs) 110, system memory 130, and one or more local storage devices, which typically includes a local disk 140. The system memory is typically some form of high-speed RAM (random access memory), whereas the disk (one or more) is typically a non-volatile, mass storage device. The hardware 100 also typically includes other conventional mechanisms such as a memory management unit (MMU) 150 and various registers 160. The hardware 100 may also include one or more interface cards for interfacing with external devices, computers, systems and/or networks. For example, the hardware 100 may include a data interface 170 for connecting to an external data storage device, system or network. As a more specific example, the data interface 170 may be one or more conventional host bus adapters (HBAs) for connecting to a conventional storage area network (SAN). Also, the hardware 100 may include a network interface 180 for connecting to a computer network. More specifically, the network interface 180 may be, for example, one or more conventional Ethernet controllers or network interface cards (NICs) for connecting to a conventional Ethernet network, which may further be connected to one or more additional networks of varying types.
Each VM 200 typically includes at least one virtual CPU 210, at least one virtual disk 240, a virtual memory system 230, a guest operating system 220 (which may simply be a copy of a conventional operating system), and various virtual devices 280, in which case the guest operating system (“guest OS”) includes corresponding drivers 224. All of the components of the VM may be implemented in software using known techniques to emulate the corresponding components of an actual computer.
If the VM is properly designed, then it will not be apparent to the user that any applications 260 running within the VM are running indirectly, that is, via the guest OS and virtual processor. Applications 260 running within the VM will act just as they would if run on a “real” computer, except for a decrease in running speed that will be noticeable only in exceptionally time-critical applications. Executable files will be accessed by the guest OS from a virtual disk or virtual memory, which may simply be portions of an actual physical disk or memory allocated to that VM. Once an application is installed within the VM, the guest OS retrieves files from the virtual disk just as if they had been pre-stored as the result of a conventional installation of the application. The design and operation of virtual machines is well known in the field of computer science.
Some interface is usually required between a VM and the underlying host platform (in particular, the CPU), which is responsible for actually executing VM-issued instructions and transferring data to and from the actual memory and storage devices. A common term for this interface is a “virtual machine monitor” (VMM), shown as component 300. A VMM is usually a thin piece of software that runs directly on top of a host, or directly on the hardware, and virtualizes the resources of the physical host machine. Among other components, the VMM therefore usually includes device emulators 330, which may constitute the virtual devices 280 that the VM 200 accesses. The interface exported to the VM is then the same as the hardware interface of the machine, so that the guest OS cannot determine the presence of the VMM.
The VMM also usually tracks and either forwards (to some form of operating system) or itself schedules and handles all requests by its VM for machine resources, as well as various faults and interrupts. A mechanism known in the art as an exception or interrupt handler 355 is therefore included in the VMM. As is well known, such an interrupt/exception handler normally includes an interrupt descriptor table (IDT), or some similar table, which is typically a data structure that uses information in the interrupt signal to point to an entry address for a set of instructions that are to be executed when the interrupt /exception occurs.
Although the VM (and thus the user of applications running in the VM) cannot usually detect the presence of the VMM, the VMM and the VM may be viewed as together forming a single virtual computer. They are shown in FIG. 1 as separate components for the sake of clarity.
Moreover, the various virtualized hardware components such as the virtual CPU(s) 210, the virtual memory 230, the virtual disk 240, and the virtual device(s) 280 are shown as being part of the VM 200 for the sake of conceptual simplicity—in actual implementations these “components” are usually constructs or emulations exported to the VM by the VMM. For example, the virtual disk 240 is shown as being within the VM 200. This virtual component, which could alternatively be included among the virtual devices 280, may in fact be implemented as one of the device emulators 330 in the VMM.
The device emulators 330 emulate the system resources for use within the VM. These device emulators will then typically also handle any necessary conversions between the resources as exported to the VM and the actual physical resources. One advantage of such an arrangement is that the VMM may be set up to expose “generic” devices, which facilitate VM migration and hardware platform-independence. For example, the VMM may be set up with a device emulator 330 that emulates a standard Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) disk, so that the virtual disk 240 appears to the VM 200 to be a standard SCSI disk connected to a standard SCSI adapter, whereas the underlying, actual, physical disk 140 may be something else. In this case, a standard SCSI driver is installed into the guest OS 220 as one of the drivers 224. The device emulator 330 then interfaces with the driver 224 and handles disk operations for the VM 200. The device emulator 330 then converts the disk operations from the VM 200 to corresponding disk operations for the physical disk 140.
Virtual and Physical Memory
As in most modern computers, the address space of the memory 130 is partitioned into pages (for example, in the Intel x86 architecture) or other analogous units. Applications then address the memory 130 using virtual addresses (VAs), which include virtual page numbers (VPNs). The VAs are then mapped to physical addresses (PAs) that are used to address the physical memory 130. (VAs and PAs have a common offset from a base address, so that only the VPN needs to be converted into a corresponding physical page number (PPN).) The concepts of VPNs and PPNs, as well as the way in which the different page numbering schemes are implemented and used, are described in many standard texts, such as “Computer Organization and Design: The Hardware/ Software Interface,” by David A. Patterson and John L. Hennessy, Morgan Kaufmann Publishers, Inc., San Francisco, Calif., 1994, pp. 579-603 (chapter 7.4 “Virtual Memory”). Similar mappings are used in other architectures where relocatability is possible.
An extra level of addressing indirection is typically implemented in virtualized systems in that a VPN issued by an application 260 in the VM 200 is remapped twice in order to determine which page of the hardware memory is intended. The first mapping is provided by a mapping module within the guest OS 220, which translates the guest VPN (GVPN) into a corresponding guest PPN (GPPN) in the conventional manner. The guest OS therefore “believes” that it is directly addressing the actual hardware memory, but in fact it is not.
Of course, a valid address to the actual hardware memory must ultimately be generated. A memory management module 350, located typically in the VMM 300, therefore performs the second mapping by taking the GPPN issued by the guest OS 220 and mapping it to a hardware (or “machine”) page number PPN that can be used to address the hardware memory 130. This GPPN-to-PPN mapping may instead be done in the main system-level software layer (such as in a mapping module in a kernel 600, which is described below), depending on the implementation. From the perspective of the guest OS, the GVPN and GPPN might be virtual and physical page numbers just as they would be if the guest OS were the only OS in the system. From the perspective of the system software, however, the GPPN is a page number that is then mapped into the physical memory space of the hardware memory as a PPN.
System Software Configurations in Virtualized Systems
In some systems, such as the Workstation product of VMware, Inc., of Palo Alto, Calif., the VMM is co-resident at system level with a host operating system. Both the VMM and the host OS can independently modify the state of the host processor, but the VMM calls into the host OS via a driver and a dedicated user-level application to have the host OS perform certain I/O (input/output) operations on behalf of the VM. The virtual computer in this configuration is thus fully hosted in that it runs on an existing host hardware platform and together with an existing host OS.
In other implementations, a dedicated kernel takes the place of and performs the conventional functions of the host OS, and virtual computers run on the kernel. FIG. 1 illustrates a kernel 600 that serves as the system software for several VM/VMM pairs 200/300, . . . , 200N/300N. Compared with a system in which VMMs run directly on the hardware platform, use of a kernel offers greater modularity and facilitates provision of services that extend across multiple VMs (for example, for resource management). Compared with the hosted deployment, a kernel may offer greater performance because it can be co-developed with the VMM and be optimized for the characteristics of a workload consisting of VMMs. The ESX Server product of VMware, Inc., has such a configuration.
A kernel-based virtualization system of the type illustrated in FIG. 1 is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/877,378 (“Computer Configuration for Resource Management in Systems Including a Virtual Machine”), which is incorporated here by reference. The main components of this system and aspects of their interaction are, however, outlined below.
At boot-up time, an existing operating system 420 may be at system level and the kernel 600 may not yet even be operational within the system. In such case, one of the functions of the OS 420 may be to make it possible to load the kernel 600, after which the kernel runs on the native hardware 100 and manages system resources. In effect, the kernel, once loaded, displaces the OS 420. Thus, the kernel 600 may be viewed either as displacing the OS 420 from the system level and taking this place itself, or as residing at a “sub-system level.” When interposed between the OS 420 and the hardware 100, the kernel 600 essentially turns the OS 420 into an “application,” which has access to system resources only when allowed by the kernel 600. The kernel then schedules the OS 420 as if it were any other component that needs to use system resources.
The OS 420 may also be included to allow applications unrelated to virtualization to run; for example, a system administrator may need such applications to monitor the hardware 100 or to perform other administrative routines. The OS 420 may thus be viewed as a “console” OS (COS) or a “service console,” which is analogous to “service processor” hardware for performing setup and diagnostic functions. In such implementations, the kernel 600 preferably also includes a remote procedure call (RPC) mechanism to enable communication between, for example, the VMM 300 and any applications 430 installed to run on the COS 420.
Actions
In kernel-based systems such as the one illustrated in FIG. 1, there must be some way for the kernel 600 to communicate with the VMM 300. In general, the VMM 300 can call into the kernel 600 but the kernel cannot call directly into the VMM. The conventional technique for overcoming this is for the kernel to post “actions” (requests for the VMM to do something) on an action queue stored in memory 130. As part of the VMM code, the VMM looks at this queue periodically, and always after it returns from a kernel call and also before it resumes a VM. One typical action is the “raise interrupt” action: If the VMM sees this action it will raise an interrupt to the VM 200 in the conventional manner.
As is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,242 (Devine, et al., 28 May 2002), some virtualization systems allow VM instructions to run directly (in “direct execution”) on the hardware CPU(s) when possible. When necessary, however, VM execution is switched to the technique known as “binary translation,” during which the VM is running in the VMM. In any systems where the VM is running in direct execution when it becomes necessary for the VMM to check actions, the kernel must interrupt the VMM so that it will stop executing VM instructions and check its action queue. This may be done using known programming techniques.
Worlds
The kernel 600 handles not only the various VMM/VMs, but also any other applications running on the kernel, as well as the COS 420, as entities that can be separately scheduled on the hardware CPU(s) 110. In this disclosure, each schedulable entity is referred to as a “world,” which contains a thread of control, an address space, machine memory, and handles to the various device objects that it is accessing. Worlds are stored in a portion of the memory space controlled by the kernel. More specifically, the worlds are controlled by a world manager, represented in FIG. 1 within the kernel 600 as module 612. Each world also has its own task structure, and usually also a data structure for storing the hardware state currently associated with the respective world.
There will usually be different types of worlds: 1) system worlds, which are used for idle worlds, one per CPU, and one or more helper worlds and other system worlds that perform tasks that, for example, need to be done asynchronously; 2) a console world, which is a special world that runs in the kernel and is associated with the COS 420; and 3) virtual machine worlds.
In the preferred embodiment, worlds generally run at the most-privileged level (for example, in a system with the Intel x86 architecture, this will be level CPL0), that is, with full rights to invoke any privileged CPU operations. A VMM, which, along with its VM, constitutes a separate world, therefore may use these privileged instructions to allow it to run its associated VM so that it performs just like a corresponding “real” computer, even with respect to privileged operations. User-level worlds may also be implemented, however, to isolate untrusted code to prevent any failure in the untrusted code from affecting the rest of the system.
Switching Worlds
When the world that is running on a particular CPU (which may be the only one) is preempted by or yields to another world, then a world switch has to occur. A world switch involves saving the context of the current world and restoring the context of the new world such that the new world can begin executing where it left off the last time that it was running.
The first part of the world switch procedure that is carried out by the kernel is that the current world's state is saved in a data structure that is stored in the kernel's data area. Assuming the common case of an underlying Intel x86 architecture, the state that is saved will typically include: 1) the exception flags register; 2) general purpose registers; 3) segment registers; 4) the instruction pointer (EIP) register; 5) the local descriptor table register; 6) the task register; 7) debug registers; 8) control registers; 9) the interrupt descriptor table register; 10) the global descriptor table register; and 11) the floating point state. Similar state information will need to be saved in systems with other hardware architectures.
After the state of the current world is saved, the state of the new world can be restored. During the process of restoring the new world's state, no exceptions are allowed to take place because, if they did, the state of the new world would be inconsistent upon restoration of the state. The same state that was saved is therefore restored. The last step in the world switch procedure is restoring the new world's code segment and instruction pointer (EIP) registers.
When worlds are initially created, the saved state area for the world is initialized to contain the proper information such that when the system switches to that world, then enough of its state is restored to enable the world to start running. The EIP is therefore set to the address of a special world start function. Thus, when a running world switches to a new world that has never run before, the act of restoring the EIP register will cause the world to begin executing in the world start function.
Switching from and to the COS world requires additional steps, which are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/877,378, mentioned above. Understanding the details of this process is not necessary for understanding the present invention, however, so further discussion is omitted.
Memory Management in Kernel-Based System
The kernel 600 includes a memory management module 616 that manages all machine memory that is not allocated exclusively to the COS 420. When the kernel 600 is loaded, the information about the maximum amount of memory available on the machine is available to the kernel, as well as information about how much of it is being used by the COS. Part of the machine memory is used for the kernel 600 itself and the rest is used for the virtual machine worlds.
Virtual machine worlds use machine memory for two purposes. First, memory is used to back portions of each world's memory region, that is, to store code, data, stacks, etc., in the VMM page table. For example, the code and data for the VMM 300 is backed by machine memory allocated by the kernel 600. Second, memory is used for the guest memory of the virtual machine. The memory management module may include any algorithms for dynamically allocating memory among the different VM's 200.
Interrupt and Exception Handling in Kernel-Based Systems
Interrupt and exception handling is related to the concept of “worlds” described above. As mentioned above, one aspect of switching worlds is changing various descriptor tables. One of the descriptor tables that is loaded when a new world is to be run is the new world's IDT. The kernel 600 therefore preferably also includes an interrupt/exception handler 655 that is able to intercept and handle (using a corresponding IDT in the conventional manner) interrupts and exceptions for all devices on the machine. When the VMM world is running, whichever IDT was previously loaded is replaced by the VMM's IDT, such that the VMM will handle all interrupts and exceptions.
The VMM will handle some interrupts and exceptions completely on its own. For other interrupts/exceptions, it will be either necessary or at least more efficient for the VMM to call the kernel to have the kernel either handle the interrupts/exceptions itself, or to forward them to some other sub-system such as the COS. One example of an interrupt that the VMM can handle completely on its own, with no call to the kernel, is a check-action IPI (inter-processor interrupt). One example of when the VMM preferably calls the kernel, which then forwards an interrupt to the COS, would be where the interrupt involves devices such as a mouse, which is typically controlled by the COS. The VMM may forward still other interrupts to the VM.
Device Access in Kernel-based System
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the kernel 600 is responsible for providing access to all devices on the physical machine. In addition to other modules that the designer may choose to load onto the system for access by the kernel, the kernel will therefore typically load conventional drivers as needed to control access to devices. Accordingly, FIG. 1 shows a module 610 containing loadable kernel modules and drivers. The kernel 600 may interface with the loadable modules and drivers in a conventional manner, using an application program interface (API) or similar interface.
Kernel File System
In the ESX Server product of VMware, Inc., the kernel 600 includes a fast, simple file system, referred to here as the VM kernel file system (VMFS), that has proven itself to be particularly efficient for storing virtual disks 240, which typically comprise a small number of large (at least 1 GB) files. By using very large file system blocks, the file system is able to keep the amount of metadata (that is, the data that indicates where data blocks are stored on disk) needed to access all of the data in a file to an arbitrarily small size. This allows all of the metadata to be cached in main memory so that all file system reads and writes can be done without any extra metadata reads or writes.
The VMFS in ESX Server may take up only a single disk partition, or it may span multiple partitions or LUNs (Logical Unit Numbers). When it is created, it sets aside space for the file system descriptor, space for file descriptor information, including the file name, space for block allocation information, and space for block pointer blocks. The vast majority of the partition's space is used for data blocks, whose size is set when the file system is created. The larger the partition size, the larger the block size should be in order to minimize the size of the metadata.
As mentioned earlier, the main advantage of the VMFS is that it ensures that all metadata may be cached in high-speed, main system memory. This can be done by using large data block sizes, with small block pointers. Since virtual disks are usually at least one gigabyte in size, using large block sizes on the order of 64 Megabytes will cause virtually no wasted disk space and all metadata for the virtual disk can be cached simultaneously in system memory.
Besides being able to always keep file metadata cached in memory, the other key to high performance file I/O is to reduce the number of metadata updates. Note that the only reason why the VMFS metadata will need to be updated is if a file is created or destroyed, or if it changes in size. Since these files are used primarily for virtual disks (or, for example, for copy-on-write redo logs), files are not often created or destroyed. Moreover, because virtual disks are usually fixed in size upon creation, the file size of a virtual disk does not usually change. In order to reduce the number of metadata updates on a virtual disk to zero, the system may therefore preallocate all data blocks for virtual disks when the file is created.
Checkpointing
A prior patent application owned by the assignee of this application describes, in a section labeled “Description of the Related Art,” several different types of checkpointing. Specifically, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/497,978, entitled “Encapsulated Computer System” (“the '978 application”), which is incorporated here by reference, describes transactional disks, file system checkpointing, system checkpointing, and application/process-level checkpointing. Each of these techniques provides certain benefits to a computer user, such as the ability to at least partially recover from certain errors or system failures. However, each of these techniques also has significant limitations, several of which are described in the '978 application. For example, these techniques generally don't provide checkpointing for a complete, standard computer system.
In contrast, the '978 application discloses a system and method for extracting the entire state of a computer system as a whole, not just of some portion of the memory, which enables complete restoration of the system to any point in its processing without requiring any application or operating system intervention, or any specialized or particular system software or hardware architecture. The preferred embodiment described in the '978 application involves a VMM that virtualizes an entire computer system, and the VMM is able to access and store the entire state of the VM. To store a checkpoint, execution of the VM is interrupted and its operation is suspended. The VMM then extracts and saves to storage the total machine state of the VM, including all memory sectors, pages, blocks, or units, and indices and addresses allocated to the current VM, the contents of all virtualized hardware registers, the settings for all virtualized drivers and peripherals, etc., that are stored in any storage device and that are necessary and sufficient that, when loaded into the physical system in the proper locations, cause the VM to proceed with processing in an identical manner. After an entire machine state is saved, subsequent checkpoints may be created by keeping a log of changes that have been made to the machine state since a prior checkpoint, instead of saving the entire machine state at the subsequent checkpoint. In the preferred embodiment, when a subsequent checkpoint is stored, portions of the machine state that are small or that are likely to be entirely changed may be stored in their entirety, while for portions of the machine state that are large and that change slowly a log may be kept of the changes to the machine state.
The invention disclosed in the '978 application provides many advantages over the prior art. For example, saving the entire state of a complete, standard computer system facilitates complete system recovery from a wide variety of errors or failures, without having to modify the computer system to enable checkpointing. However, the invention of the '978 application still has a significant limitation. Namely, the method disclosed in the '978 application requires a substantial pause in the execution of the computer system to save the checkpoint. Such a pause in execution is unacceptable for many computer system implementations.
For example, suppose a commercial server application, such as a web server or a database server, is hosted on a conventional server computer system. Many such applications use relatively large amounts of system memory, such as 4 gigabytes of memory. Such a commercial server application may be executed within a VM, and the invention of the '978 application may be used to generate checkpoints for the VM, including the server application. To store a checkpoint according to the method of the '978 application, the operation of the VM is suspended while the machine state, including the system memory, is saved to persistent storage. Saving such large amounts of memory to persistent storage takes many seconds. In many implementations, suspending such a commercial server application for many seconds to store a checkpoint would simply not be tolerable, or would at least be undesirable. Thus, a system and method are needed for generating checkpoints for a computer system, where generating the checkpoint does not unduly interfere with the ongoing operation of the computer system.